Of Love and Loyalties
by Cherry Blossom Shadow
Summary: Amidst political upheaval in Suna, secret terrorist group moving behind the scenes, and sudden unrest in her heart, Temari must find a way to do her duty and serve her country with all her heart. But doesn't she owe loyalty to her heart, also? Mid-timeskip - Arguably canon-compliant.
1. Prologue: the Pact

A/N: Greetings! Thank you for checking out this story! This _is _my first story, but it has been in the making for quite a while. I hope you enjoy, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I love Naruto, but he (and his story) are not mine. Naruto loves Ichiraku's, but it (and ramen in general) are not his. Kishimoto owns both, so go enjoy those, too!

**"[Naruto] will become a vital shinobi for this entire village. When I'm with him...I want to walk at his side."**

**~Shikamaru Nara**

* * *

"Here he comes!" Hinata's whispered warning sparked the Konoha 12 – minus Naruto and Sasuke – into action. Temari and her brothers watched as Naruto's friends prepared his surprise going-away party.

"Why are we here, again?" Kankuro whispered.

"Naruto is leaving his home to train for two years. We will support him in his endeavor." Gaara replied, his raspy voice leaving no room for argument.

Temari leaned over to Kankuro and reminded him, "That knucklehead saved our butts back there, so be nice."

He shook his head and muttered, "And I'm _sure_ it has _nothing_ to do with the shadownin'…"

"Shut up!" Temari hissed. Kankuro smirked.

* * *

~flashback~

The Sand Sibs walked out of the hospital and toward the gates of Konoha. Matsuri trailed behind Gaara, Temari followed her, and Kankuro lagged behind them all. They had almost reached the gates, when Shikamaru rushed up to meet them.

"Hmph, what's got _you_ all in a tizzy, lazy?" Temari challenged. The 'crybaby' rolled his eyes at her and turned to Gaara.

"I don't know if you're heard, but Naruto leaves the village this morning for intense training with Jiraiya of the Sannin." Shikamaru began.

"Yes. I heard Jiraiya-san* tell Naruto that his 'research' on the Akatsuki tells him that he can train Naruto for three years before the Akatsuki try anything." Gaara responded, curious about the Leaf nin's intentions.

"Really?" Shikamaru was surprised, but he just filed it away for later. "Anyway, we, Team Return the Favor, are planning a going-away party for Naruto. It's a drag, but he's well-deserving of it. We wanted to invite you, since you're also leaving and…" The shadownin paused. "It would mean a lot to him for you to be there, Gaara-san."

The Sand shinobi mulled it over for a second, and then nodded. "We will attend. Where shall we go and when?"

"Hmph, probably Ichiraku's, right?" Kankuro muttered. Shikamaru confirmed with a nod.

"It's a surprise, so try to arrive a few minutes before the hour of the snake." He elaborated.

"We'll be there, lazy." Temari confirmed.

"Tch, girls. Always gotta get the last word. See ya." With that, Shikamaru turned and sauntered away.

~end flashback~

* * *

Sakura had put up a genjutsu to hide the waiting ninjas, so they all settled in, waiting for just the right moment to surprise a certain knucklehead ninja. Hinata and Neji quietly counted down to his arrival, using their byakugan. "3, 2, 1…"

"Hey, Ramen Guy! One miso, please!" Naruto's head poked through Ichiraku's banners.

Teuchi released a hearty laugh. "Just one, eh?"

Shikamaru signaled Sakura to drop the illusion while Naruto answered, oblivious to what was literally under his nose. "Yeah, Pervy Sage's supposed to be waiting for me at the gate. But he let me have one more bowl of your ramen, since it'll be awhile before my next one." Behind the genjutsu, the shadow user's gesturing got more frantic. "But I don't think anyone's coming to see me off, though." The blonde continued with a sigh.

Finally, Sakura got the message and yelled, "KAI!" releasing her technique. All the ninjas jumped at him and screamed, "SURPRISE!"…then burst out laughing at Naruto's stunned face.

"W-what…what are you…?" The loud-mouth blonde was speechless for once.

Kiba explained, "We all heard you'd be leaving for a while, so…"

"We planned a going-away party." Sakura interrupted.

After Naruto got over his shock, he started to tear up. "Y-you guys…" He'd had no idea that his friends cared so much; and for an orphan who'd been shunned his whole life, this was something that had been beyond even dreams. He swiped at his eyes.

Gaara walked over to his friend. Naruto exclaimed in surprise, "Gaara! I thought you already left."

The Sand shinobi answered, "We heard you were leaving Konoha to train, and I wanted to wish you good luck. Naruto-kun, you rescued me from myself. I'm honored to call you my friend."

"Me, too. You set me free." Neji added, having overheard his words.

"Yes, Naruto! You are an inspiration to us all to get stronger! We will _not_ forget you!" Lee _yoshed_ and struck a 'nice guy' pose. Everyone nodded.

"N-naruto-kun, you will make a great Hokage." Though not that loud, Hinata's uncharacteristically confident voice caught everyone's attention. She _eeped_ at everyone's stares. "A-ano, I mean, Naruto-k-kun…You've already inspired s-so many p-p-people…You'll be Hokage, f-for sure!"

"Hmph, not if I'm Hokage first!" Kiba asserted. _Umm_, Hinata was caught between her teammate and her crush. _W-what do I do n-now?_ Thankfully, her other teammate saved her.

"Kiba, Naruto is going off to train with one of the Sannin. You should train first and wait until he comes back before you challenge him." Shino quietly reprimanded.

"Hmph, fine." Kiba muttered.

Shikamaru stood up and raised his cup of ramen. "Naruto, you're troublesome and a knucklehead, but you have a way of inspiring everyone around you. I believe you can become Hokage, and when you do, I'll walk at your side."

"Yes, me too." "Me, as well." "I'll be standing with you, too." The Konoha 12 voiced their assent. "To Naruto, Future Hokage!"

Shikamaru continued the toast, "As ninja, we train to fight and to die. But Naruto has shown us all what it means to be a friend. His belief and his loyalty to his friends are irreplaceable. The lengths he goes to for his friends is way too extreme for ninja who have to be prepared for everyone that is precious to them to die. But who says that our predecessors knew the best way to be a ninja. Naruto makes me want to follow his path, to walk by his side. If you all join me, we can live full out. We, the Konoha 12, will be remembered, not for our death but our life. We'll be loyal to each other, our comrades, our _nakama_*. We will _always_ stand by each other, no matter _what_ comes our way! _This_ is our will of fire!"

The gathered assembly was … shocked at the change that had come over Shikamaru. He wasn't being lazy and apathetic. He was suggesting that everyone take a heavier workload, but … for their _nakama_. It was true that they all expected to die in combat and hopefully be remembered as a hero. But, he was suggesting that not just their manner of death had meaning…but that their life in and of itself could make a difference in their world. They reflected on the words of the Sandaime, about his little treasures, and that they now held his will of fire. All the assembled ninjas experienced emotions that resonated deep within: admiration, unity, passion. They expressed their agreement all in their own way, and stepped up to confirm that "We agree; this is our will of fire!"

As the Leaf ninja _hurrah_ed, Temari withdrew to her own thoughts. _Hmm_, the Suna princess murmured. _Guess Shikamaru can be pretty animated when he gets all fired up._ She thought back to his ridiculous "Team Return the Favor." He had fought well; but, honestly, _all_ the genin had been outclassed. Even so, the Leaf ninjas had looked pretty scared when they went up against the Celestial Four. She guessed that those battles had been the closest the Leaf Genin had come to death. Suna could not afford its genin such naïveté. The only reason Temari hadn't yet been promoted to special ops yet was that Gaara had needed a team to infiltrate Konoha. She'd already been sent on nine C's, five B's, two A's, and an S-ranked mission. (Granted the S-mission hadn't really panned out, but that's how she was here today. If Gaara hadn't freaked and met the Uzumaki boy, Shukaku would have ravaged the Leaf and destroyed any hopes of garnering favor with Konoha.) Now, they're in favor with Konoha, thankfully. She was a fierce warrior, but overall, she wished for peace for her village.

Speaking of her village…it was time to leave. She moved over to Gaara.

"All right, time to…" Jiraiya's head had poked through the curtains, but he stopped short at the sight of all Naruto's friends seeing him off. "…eh, let's get moving, Naruto." The Toad sannin watched as the Konoha 12 all shouted sendoffs to Naruto and wished him a safe return.

"Gaara, we should head out…" Temari reminded her brother. He signaled, _in a minute_.

"Naruto, I want to become part of your camaraderie, too. I fully support your endeavor to become Hokage. I will attempt to do the same in my village." The addressed ninja turned around and stared. In his mind, Naruto replied, "Gaara, you are already my comrade. We've gone through the same things…you'll be one of my closest friends, I know it." Of course, the knucklehead couldn't figure out how to express that, and didn't want to seem uncool, anyway.

"Gaara…Good luck, my friend." Naruto, serious for once, nodded in affirmation to their now shared goal – to make their village acknowledge their "weapon" as someone precious who care for them. "I guess this is where people are supposed to shake hands and get all choked up, but I've never been very good at that stuff, either; so let's just leave it…" Sand slowly enveloped Naruto's hand, urging it towards Gaara's already outstretched one. They shook hands, then parted ways.

Gaara reached his siblings' side. "Let's go."

* * *

~O.O~

*I don't think I will use honorifics, for the most part. If I feel that adding an honorific will contribute to the feel of the address, I will put it in; however, I don't think I'll use honorifics that often.

*_Nakama_ is the word used in the anime that translates to _comrade_. I feel that _nakama_ has a slightly different meaning than our _comrade_, however; so, I will often use _nakama_ instead.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review :D

God bless,  
~Ying~


	2. Princess

Greetings! Thank you for checking out this story! This _is _my first story, but it has been in the making for quite a while. I hope you enjoy, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I love Naruto, but he (and his story) are not mine. Naruto loves Ichiraku's, but it (and ramen in general) is not his. Kishimoto owns both, so go enjoy those, too!

**"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." **

**~Michael Corleone**

* * *

~February, two years later~

"Congratulations, Godaime." Temari smiled at the newly inaugurated Kazekage. The hat fit him perfectly. By her side, Kankuro stretched his arms, muttering, "Man, that inauguration took forever!" _I wish Sand wasn't so formal. I don't wanna go through that again… _ Temari elbowed him in the side.

Kankuro straightened and became serious. "Yeah. It'll be an honor to serve under you, Yura-_**sama**_." The Kazekage nodded and clapped him on the back. "I'll work you hard." Yura said with a smirk. "You're my new captain of security, and I _know_ how the job should be done, so no slacking off, got it?"

"Yeah, okay." They resumed their walk from the commons.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Yura asked, anxious to talk to them.

"Sure. Kurinashi* restaurant? Sweet shop? Tea house?" Kankuro offered.

"I though perhaps the Sabaku clan would host a dinner for the new Kazekage, and that my new commander could cook the meal?" Yura suggested with a smile, knowing how well the puppetmaster cooked.

~O.O~

As Kankuro used his puppet master skills to cook them dinner*, Temari recounted the details of her latest mission. She and Yura sat at the table in the corner of the spacious kitchen, while Gaara tended to the cacti plants on the windowsills in the kitchen and dining chamber.

"After about two weeks, I figured I had the mark's routine down; so I arranged an altercation on his route home and the poor guy unfortunately picked a fight with an irate ninja enraged enough to not hold back." Temari never enjoyed the stealth killing, though she appreciated the brain workout. She preferred more straight-forward missions where she just had to take the mark out, but she did her job. She was slightly inclined to announce her presence once or twice immediately before her mark died, but this time she was sure the man, and anyone else involved, never had the notion to check the shadows.

"Where'd you find that convenient ninja, Temari?" Kankuro called from the dining chamber. While she talked, Kankuro had begun transferring dinner items to the fancy table in the adjoining room. Temari stood up and followed Yura to the banquet prepared in his honor.

As they sat down, she answered, "I don't know; it was some Leaf ninja." Temari shook her head.

They said thanks for the food and served themselves to the feast. The dishes collided with their chopsticks delicately and their casual conversation continued, creating the peaceful atmosphere of home.

When Kankuro once again brought up the subject of Temari's instrument of death, Yura set down his desert wine and cleared his throat. "Speaking of Leaf ninja, I met with one today."

"Wonder who they sent as their ambassador." Temari leaned forward with interest. General international protocol required that the Allied Countries send an accomplished jonin as a representative of goodwill and good relations to many international ceremonies, especially during the naming of a new leader.

Yura shook his head. "No, he wasn't their ambassador. He was one of the Sannin, _Jiraiya_ the Toad Sage. Lord Jiraiya has passed along sensitive information to the captains of security in each of the Allied Countries. It regards the _jinchuriki_." The pleasant atmosphere destroyed by Yura's grave words, the Siblings sat in stunned silence.

"What about the jinchuriki?" Kankuro asked uneasily.

"Lord Jiraiya warned us to tighten our security because ... the Akatsuki are preparing to move." Yura answered. Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other.

"We've heard rumors…are they really after the jinchuriki?" Apprehensive of answer, Temari began to fiddle with her bangs nervously.

Yura swallowed down some more wine. "The mysterious organization called the Akatsuki is comprised of a dozen or so shinobi – each one a vicious criminal. And no, they are not after the jinchuriki…" Before the Siblings could sigh in relief, the new Kazekage plowed on. "They are after the biju inside them." His suspenseful words hung in the air for a second, filling the silence with its grave portent.

Yura fixed his gaze on Gaara, "And _you_ – as the jinchuriki of the Ichibi – will be their first target."

Gaara chewed his food calmly and swallowed. "I remember Jiraiya-san had said on good authority that the Akatsuki would take about three years to mobilize." He stated. "This was less than two years ago. Why would they move now?"

"I don't know. According to Master Jiraiya's source, they've begun to mobilize, but have not yet dispersed. They've begun intensive preparation." Yura began to take on the attitude of their village's leader, and looked each of them straight in the eye. "But as you know, the moment before you strike is the most intensive espionage. Watch for spies and surveillance. Be extra vigilant when it comes to your security. The Akatsuki is completely made up of S-rank _nukenins_* that should not be underestimated. I don't want to, but I will lock Gaara up into protective custody, if I must. They _will_ not get to him."

* * *

~A few months later~

"Thank you for escorting me home, Temari." Said Yura with gratitude, still a bit stuffed from another of Kankuro's dinners.

"Yura-sama, many people will be targeting the new Kazekage. Your safety is important, too." Temari replied. He smiled easily at her and nodded. As they walked, the two fell back into the easy, minor conversations that come from knowing a person well and knowing they know you the same way. Ninjas needed to be ever vigilant, but the two knew each other and their respective battle abilities so well, that battle would hardly be an issue. This was a rare time that they could relax into the ease of the others presence and friendship.

As the wind whipped through the corridor they were walking in the twilight, Yura touched her arm and asked if she was cold. "Of course not! It's the desert…even in the middle of winter it's hot." She groused.

Yura laughed, "…until it's cold. Remember, the nighttimes are killer. Are you still readjusting from your last mission?"

"I suppose." Temari huffed. As much as she had missed the village, she had _not_ missed its prickly weather. "How are _you_ readjusting to your new job? You've gotta be swamped with paperwork, by now. Do you ever go on missions or anything, anymore?"

"Heh, I've been on Suna's high council for almost four years. It seems almost all _we_ did was paperwork. Although, as the Captain of Security, my job was less tedious than others."

"Which is why you assigned Kankuro to be your successor?" She asked.

"Well, that…" Feeling excruciating pain in his head, Yura almost stopped talking. "…and your brother is…" Sweating profusely, his steps slowed as he struggled to breathe through the incessant poking in his brain. "a very capable…" _Ahhh!_ Yura groaned. A seal in his mind that he'd never known was there broke open the floodgates of memories he'd never known he lost…

Yura trailed off and came to a stop. Temari turned around and saw him clutching his head. "Yura-san, are you alright?!" She rushed back and touched his arm. "Do you need to sit down?"

"Nothing; it's nothing at all." He waved her off, too distracted by memories of his former loyalties to fully pay attention to her. She wiped the sweat off his brow.

"You seem feverish…"

Yura waved her off, "I just haven't slept much. I'm okay right here." He leaned against the door to the building he lived in. She turned away reluctantly. "Thank you for your concern." He called hoarsely after her. As her slow steps took her further away, Yura turned his thoughts inward. "I see…that's right."

* * *

~O.O~

*Kurinashi is something I made up from combining _kuri_(chestnut) and _nashi_(pear)

*If you've read "Three Months" by Kaotic 312, then you know what I'm talking about. If you have not (and I suggest that you do), there is a headcannon that one of the most basic drills in puppeteer training is cooking. Using the chakra strings to move all the ingredients about precisely and producing something delicious (and hopefully not poisonous) creates a perfect training ground for burgeoning puppeteers. I liked this idea so much I used it here, so go read that fic to make up for it!

*_Nukenins_ = nuke + nin; missing ninja, like Zabuza or Itachi

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'm working hard on this, and constructive reviews would be nice...

but either way, I hope you enjoyed.

God bless,

~Ying~


	3. sPies

I'm baaaack! Sorry for the long wait, but ya know, work, college, life. I promise I've been working every spare second (and even seconds that aren't spare) on this. Please enjoy and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I love Naruto, but he (and his story) are not mine. Naruto loves Ichiraku's, but it (and ramen in general) is not his. Kishimoto owns both, so go enjoy those, too!

**"To be prepared for war is one of the most effectual means of preserving peace." **

**~George Washington**

* * *

~Hokage's Office in the Leaf Village~

"I have your shipment of antlers, Godaime-sama." Shikaku* reported the annual delivery for the hospital. The medical ninja made medicine from his deer antlers. As usual, his deer were in prime condition and didn't shed until late March into early April.

"Good." The Fifth Hokage bit out irritably. Though her hand started to reach for the drawer in which she hid her sake, she resisted. But, of course, Shikaku noticed.

"Abstaining, Lady Hokage? Has something happened?" The astute jonin questioned.

Tsunade groaned and held her hand to her head. "Yeah…the Akatsuki."

"The group that's after Naruto? That Itachi's in?" Tsunade nodded to both counts. Shikaku's puzzled expression… "Didn't Jiraiya-san say that they mobilized a couple months ago?"

"They cleaned out all the spies we had in place. Even the ones from the other nations. Jiraiya's source is the only one left. He figured that they were up to something big, but it seems like nothing happened. He did give me intel that there was a Sand ninja who has been compromised. A council member or someone very high up."

Shikaku puzzled over this. "That long-term S-rank you sent…" Tsunade held up her hand to halt his words and sighed.

"I knew you'd figure it out. With the Akatsuki moving and Orochimaru gone and the change of leadership in Sand, I felt that a compromised ninja threatened the Allied Nations. But I haven't heard anything from the Leaf team _or_ Jiraiya. This is very…_troublesome_."

Shikaku rolled his eyes at her use of his favorite word. "So, you want to send a secondary team to back them up." He stated. "Shikamaru will be going to Sand to prepare for the Exams, right? You could … tell him to keep his eyes and ears open." Shikaku suggested.

Tsunade glanced questioningly over at the jonin. "Yes," she said slowly. "I could, but if he were caught…he would become a missing nin. Do you think he's prepared for this kind of mission?"

Despite his reluctance to send his son into danger like this, Shikaku believed in him, and knew that his perceptive brain made the lazy teen a prime candidate for this mission. "He can do it, Ma'am; although…maybe send one of his teammates with him?"

"Choji wouldn't be a good candidate for this mission. His skill set is better suited for this mission." Tsunade lifted up a C-rank mission scroll from her mess of a desk.

"And Ino?" Shikaku pressed.

"Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Neji have petitioned to take the Jonin Exams. The invasion almost three years ago decimated our forces, as you know, and we're still building back up. They may not pass, but if they do, the sooner the better." Tsunade reminded him.

Shikaku nodded. "What about a Hyuga?"

Tsuade sat back in her chair. "Hmm…just like having a Nara will be useful for the sneaking about…the Hyuga eyes would be extremely valuable …"

"Neji has already been ruled out; but I don't know what the Hyuga heiress has been up to." Shikaku added.

"I can't send the Hyuga heiress on an S-rank mission like this, where failure would mean a spot in the Bingo Book. Any Hyuga really, because their family was also decimated by the invasion three years ago.

"Although, hmm…" Tsunade touched her fingers to her lips in thought. "Tenten has been training for ANBU under me and Shizune. She's taken to it well; I think she would be a good teammate for Shikamaru…he knows her already, correct?" Shikaku nodded in affirmation. "Any relational problems I should be worried about?"

"Actually, I think she's the only kunoichi around his age that Shikamaru hasn't complained about." Shikaku allowed an amused smirk to show on his face.

"Very well. If you would send Shikamaru and Tenten to my office?"

Shikaku turned to walk out, but her voice stopped him. "Shikamaru was an ideal choice for this mission and I wanted your opinion on it first. But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Shikamaru is ready, Godaime-sama. As long as he knows what's at stake…You can trust him to do this well."

* * *

~the border of the Land of Rivers~

"I'm going off to conduct some research, okay, kid?" The Toad Sage musses Naruto's hair, while the orange knucklehead glared at him.

"Why don't you do something productive for once?" Naruto whined. "Teach me some new jutsu!"

"What's wrong with your rasengan?" The rasengan was the legacy his pupil, Naruto's father, had left behind for him; seemingly tailor-made for his son. Minato-kun had always had excellent foresight.

As Jiraiya reminds Naruto that he needs to improve the jutsu he already has, he's struck with how much Naruto has grown. Oh, he's still little more than a brat, but somewhere he learned to listen to his elders. He didn't necessarily treat them with respect, but he listened with rapt attention to Jiraiya's lecture on the Fourth's legacy. Jiraiya chuckled inwardly, _Naruto's goal in life is to surpass the Hokages…his father included. How about that Minato-kun? I know you'd be proud of him._

"I can really make my own jutsu?!" Naruto's excitement shook Jiraiya out of his reverie.

"Gaki*, you have the chakra stores of a small nation! Put in a little training and we can make it that of a large one. Prepare yourself, because your training is about to ramp up!"

~O.O~

"All right!" Naruto created about fifty clones and set to work. Jiraiya smiled at his enthusiasm and set off for the market place…hopefully the delay didn't make him miss the handoff.

Looking around nonchalantly for his agent, Jiraiya ordered some ramen in the marketplace. The guy was good, even by Jiraiya's standards. Being the sole mastermind of one of the largest most pervasive spy networks in the world had made Jiraiya good at scouting out his agents and this agent _had_ to be good, since he was the only one who survived the spy purge in the Akatsuki. Paranoid, yes, they were, but it was not unfounded. Jiraiya hoped for information on the leader, or at least some insight to the Akatsuki's plan with the biju.

…

Jiraiya's eyes opened comically wide and his jaw dropped open. **That's** who the Akatsuki's agent was?

This was _not_ good.

~O.O~

After dropping the provisions off at the hotel and readying his things to leave, he walked off to find Naruto at the makeshift training ground. _I can't believe it. How did the Akatsuki get an agent up that high?_ His thoughts turned to the recently learned intel, he almost didn't notice the popsicle stand. Jiraiya paused, _gaki's been working hard; I guess he deserves a popsicle._ He ordered a twinpop and kept walking. His next task was to inform Tsunade so she could send in that Leaf team, then continue warning the other villages about the Akatsuki. Since they'll most likely go after Gaara first, Jiraiya will have to keep Naruto as far away from Suna as possible. The best village away from Suna was…Takigakure. The last time Jiraiya had gone to Takigakure a few months ago to warn them about the Akatsuki, he hadn't brought Naruto, because the boy was in a slight coma from entering the nine-tails state. Well, this time he'll be able to meet their jinchuriki host. Maybe it'll be easier to convince Naruto to travel quickly if Jiraiya insists that there's a friend waiting in Waterfall.

~O.O~

Naruto was still hard at work building up his chakra reserves. His tattered clothing, and his headband – just as shabby and worn – lay on the ground around him, which was itself devastated by craters. _Next time, I'll take him with me and buy him a new set at the marketplace_, Jiraiya noted. He hid the popsicle behind his back.

"Hey, gaki," Jiraiya called out. "Did you work hard enough for a break, yet?! I got something for ya!" All the Naruto's heads perked up at his announcement, then dispelled. The one left in the centre swayed a little, but then straightened with excitement.

"Hey, hey, Pervy Sage! I got it! I finally got it!" Naruto scurried over and pulled at Jiraiya's haori.*

He brought his hands up to form the familiar seal for his clones, but Jiraiya quickly caught his hand to stop him. "Kid, you're about to fall over! Sit down!" He smiled and pulled the popsicle out from behind his back. Cherishing Naruto's excitement, Jiraiya broke the twin-pop in half and held out one part to Naruto. "You did good. Take a seat, and recharge. We're going to be walking for a while."

Naruto happily bit into the orange popsicle. "Where're we going, Ero-sennin?" He asked, his voice garbled by the popsicle. The boy swallowed, then turned to Jiraiya expectantly.

"We're going to Takigakure. I think you'll find a friend there.*"

* * *

~Hokage's Office~

"You're sending me to Suna?" The words tumbled out of Tenten's mouth before she could stop them. She wasn't usually one to question her superiors, but… "Why?!"

"Listen to the whole thing before you complain, Tenten." Tsunade reprimanded. Suitably contrite though still shocked, Tenten bowed in apology.

"Suimasen*, Shishou."

Rubbing her temples, the Hokage accepted her apology and explained why she was cutting Tenten's training off. "I'm sending you and Shikamaru to Sand as a liason. Shikamaru, you'll be helping them set up the Chunin Exams," Tsunade fixed her eyes on the lazy Nara, then directed her gaze to Tenten. "And you, Tenten, will be assessing and examining their training exercises and curriculum."

Glancing at Tenten's perplexed face, Shikamaru voiced his questions. "Why us? Certainly there are more qualified shinobi to set up the Exams and review curriculums." He suspected there was something going on behind this odd set-up.

"Yes, there _are_ more qualified shinobi to complete these tasks." Tsunade agreed, not budging an inch.

"There's more, isn't there?" Tenten finally realized the implications of such an underhanded mission statement. Tsunade nodded, pleased that she had figured it out.

"We suspect that someone has been compromised, someone high up in the Suna council. We believe the spy is tied to the Akatsuki, and a trusted position high in the Suna command would threaten the tentative peace forged by the Five Great Nations, especially if the Akatsuki get their hands on Suna's intel on the location of the biju.

"Your m…_job_ is to find the evidence we need to take this to the Kazekage and resolve this. This is _not_ a mission. If you are caught, the Leaf cannot claim responsibility for you and you will declared a missing nin. Normally, I wouldn't send chunin on … _tasks_ this confidential or nationally involved. There is a lot at stake.

Once you have sufficient evidence to bring the traitor before the Kazekage and justify the subterfuge, do so. They will no doubt convoke the Leaf to deal with the Akatsuki spy.

Do you accept the mission?"

Shikamaru and Tenten glanced at each other. Were they ready … for an A-rank - maybe even** S-rank** - mission? If they messed up – if they were caught, they would be declared missing nin. They'd be out on their own - no village, no family, no purpose.

But…_they_ were chosen. They were the best choice for the job, if only for convenience and subterfuge. Still, an important mission like this? The Allied Countries as a whole were at stake. And their friends - the village that they would have to leave behind - it would be in danger if they didn't step up for this.

Despite Shikamaru's tendency to apathy, he truly did care about his friends. His dad, he had grown up admiring, watching his back and growing up to follow in his footsteps. And though he gripes constantly about his mom's bossiness, he didn't really want her to go away. His family was precious to him.

Eventually, he had added Team Ten to his list. Choji had been his buddy through most of his childhood, and as they grew up, he watched his big-boned friend grow up to become a great ninja with a great heart. And as much of a bother that Ino has always been, she's grown, too. She's become very dedicated to the village, and always puts it first. Over the years, she's become much more tolerable and kind, to the point Shikamaru considers as close as a sister. And although Shikamaru was 'smarter' than Asuma-sensei, he still looked up to his sensei, to his wisdom and experience. He couldn't imaging what it would be like to lose them.

When the first Chunin Exams had rolled around, all he felt was resentment that he had lost a day of watching clouds (his mom had forced him into it). Instead, he watched Naruto, the blonde idiot from his Academy days, stand up to an exam proctor, declaring he would never back down or run away. He saw Sasuke wake up from a coma and become a freaky monster. He saw Ino reenter her rivalry with Sakura…but, they seemed to understand each other better after that. They became frenemies, instead of just rivals. He saw a murderous redhead kid from Sand tell him that his goal in life was to murder them all. He saw a reserved Hyuga lay his whole bleeding backstory bare, publicly in front of the most important people from all over the Countries. He saw a brilliant tactician with a fan stand up to him and almost win…before he gave up.

The common thread throughout the whole Exams was the orange-clad goofball who influenced every person he came across. Something about Naruto resonated with his every opponent and earned him bonds closer than brothers. It had been a long time since Shikamaru had seen the idiot, but he's not really someone you could forget. When you look past his knucklehead antics, you can see his smile. It's always a cheerful smile, one that promises a thousand things (and always, always pranks) despite his lonely past. He's worked past that, and built nearly-unseverable bonds with everyone in his year…and even more, Shikamaru ruminated glancing at Tenten, also lost in thought. The Akatsuki were after Naruto, no doubt about that. He'd done his research. He knew Naruto was on their list. He also knew that the knucklehead would do absolutely anything to protect his precious people. _And _… Shikamaru sighed. "That's what we have to do. I will help preserve the Allied Nations. I gave my life in service to this village, and I won't take it back. I accept."

* * *

*Yes, look carefully that was Nara **Shikaku** in the first scene, as in the elite jonin and head of the Nara clan, as in Shikamaru's _father._ Just to make sure it's clear ;)

*Gaki=brat; Gomenasai=informal apology; Suimasen=sorry (to a superior or stranger)

*Yes, there was a jinchuriki in that little Waterfall (Takigakure) village. Her name is Fu and she holds Chomei the Seven-tailed

~O.O~

Hope you enjoyed! I honestly wasn't planning on any Naruto the character in this fic (although his loyalty and bond has already affected Shikamaru). But, little attention-grabbing brat that he is, Naruto stole some limelight. ;D What can you do?

Please review!

God bless,

~Ying~


End file.
